


Danganronpa: Murder Academy

by Nickstar777



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Execution, Hope, Hope's Peak, Murder, Murder Mystery, Super high school level, class trial, killing game, ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 new students forced into a new killing game by Monokuma, who will survive? Who will die? Will Hope finally lose to Despair or will Despair finally be put to rest for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In Tokyo, Japan, a teenage boy stepped out of a car and walked towards Hope's Peak Academy, he had long black hair with a tall ahoge, he was dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt with a diamond logo on the front, he also wore blue jeans and black sneakers, he also had blue eyes.

" _Hope's Peak Academy, a prep school for over achievers, there are only 2 ways to get in, the first way is to be the best of the best at what you do, students here are known as ultimates, the best at their talent, sports, education, art, hobbies, you name it, there's a student at Hope's Peak who does it, graduates are guaranteed a 100% success rate if they graduate from this fine academy, then, there's the other way to get in, the way I got in, every year, Hope's Peak hosts a special lottery to decide one extra student to be allowed to enter, that student is granted the title 'Ultimate Lucky Student', that's me, Masaru Hayata, accepted into the greatest school in Japan, all thanks to lady luck_ " thought the teen

"Alright, let's do this" said Masaru

Masaru walked up to the academy.

" _My first step into that illustrious academy should have filled me with hope, or so I thought_ " thought Masaru

Masaru stepped onto the academy grounds, then everything went dizzy, before it all went black

" _Hope's Peak Academy, such an ironic name, the core curriculum here...was despair_ " thought Masaru

_**Prologue: Enter Despair** _

Masaru woke up after he apparently fainted, he took note of where he was.

"Agh, where am I?" asked Masaru

Masaru found himself in a classroom, the windows were covered in iron plates.

"A Classroom? Wait, what's with the iron plates?" asked Masaru

Masaru noticed something on his desk, it was a letter.

_WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK_

_A new symester has just begun!_

_Since yer starting new lives,_

_this school will be your new world._

 

_Gather in the gym at 8 for the Welcoming Ceremony_

"Seriously?" asked Masaru

Masaru checked his watch, 8:10

"Oh god" said Masaru

Masaru dropped the letter and ran to where he thought was the gym, entering the gym, he saw 15 other students.

"Huh?" asked everyone in the gym

"Uh..." said Masaru, speechless

"Sweet, this will make 16 of us" said one guy, he had long black hair and red eyes, he was dressed in a maroon tank top along with blue track pants & white sneakers.

_**OSAMU DAICHI  
ULTIMATE HOCKEY PLAYER** _

"Well, is this everyone now?" asked someone else, he had blonde spiky hair and was dressed in what appeared to be a dark blue suit with white gloves.

**_MATISAMI HAJIMITSU  
ULTIMATE MAGICIAN_ **

"Maybe now, we'll actually get some answers" said Matisami

"Where were you, by the way, instructions said 8 O'clock" said someone else, he had blonde hair in a ponytail with a small amount of facial hair, he was average in height and was skinny, he was wearing a white dress shirt along with black skinny jeans and black boots.

**_RYOTA USHIMU  
ULTIMATE MALE MODEL_ **

"Oh, shut up" said another student, she had long silver hair and was dressed in a lavender sundress and black stilettos.

_**SHINJU HAMADA  
ULTIMATE DANCER** _

"Never mind being on time, none of us even know why we're here" said Shinju

"That's true, none of us know what's going on" said another student, she was tanned and had curly dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and was dressed in a red T-Shirt and blue jean shorts with black sneakers

**_TSUBAKI HIYAMA  
ULTIMATE MASSEUR_ **

"Hey, by any chance, did you happen to wake up in a class room?" asked another student, he was dressed in a white T-Shirt under a purple and black jackey with brown dress pants and sensible black shoes.

"Actually, yeah, that's exactly what happened to me" said Masaru

"Thought so, that's what happened to us" said the student

**_KUROU WAKABA  
ULTIMATE WRITER_ **

"None of us know what happened to us to get there" said another student, she had pale skin and was dressed in a black and red gothic dress, along with black socks that reached half way up her thighs, black shoes and a red choker with a heart. Her hair was long and black with red streaks.

**_TOMOMI YASHAMU  
ULTIMATE ICE SKATER_ **

"Not something that happens to you every day" said Tomomi

"You can say that again" said a tall student with tanned skin, he had a black buzz cut and a lot of muscle, he was wearing a black tank top and green cargo pants, he had his hands wrapped in bandages and he had a scar over his left eye, which were green.

**_KATASHI TENGU  
ULTIMATE BOXER_ **

"Face it, we were kidnapped" said another student, he had black, spiky hair and red eyes, he was wearing a red T-Shirt under a black and silver leather jacket, he had 2 crossing belts and dark blue jeans and red converse.

_**NAOKI KITARI  
ULTIMATE LAWYER** _

"Absolutely no justice in this" said Naoki

"Oh come on, just think positive" said a short female student with long braided orange hair dressed in a bright green shirt, blue jeans and sandels, she also wore black rimmed glasses.

**_MITSUKO ISHIYAMA  
ULTIMATE COMEDIAN_ **

"Isn't this supposed to be a special school?" asked Mitsuko

"Yeah, but I don't like what's going on" said another student, she had dark sking and short white hair, she was dressed in a white polo shirt that was unbuttoned to show some cleveage, she was also dressed in blue jean shorts with blue sneakers.

**_KIMIKO TAJIRI  
ULTIMATE RUNNER_ **

"I suggest we assess the situation to figure out what's going on" said Kimiko

"Sounds like a plan" said Masaru

Masaru looked around the gym at the students.

" _So this is them, the best of the best_ " thought Masaru

Masaru noticed a student with long brown hair tied into 2 pigtails, she was dressed in a dark green cardigan and dark jeggings with dark brown flats, she also had white rimmed glasses.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked the girl

**_SHIORI OKAMA  
ULTIMATE POET_ **

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" said Shiori

"That's enough out of you" said another student, he had blonde hair reaching his shouders, he was dressed in white tank top and blue shorts with a floral pattern, a seashell necklace and sandels.

**_WATARI AKISE  
ULTIMATE SURFER_ **

"Grr, whatever" said Shiori

Masaru noticed another student writing in a book, she was dressed in a black school uniform and had long light brown hair and purple eyes

**_TSUKIKO SENSHI  
ULTIMATE ASTRONOMER_ **

"God, how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Tsukiko

"Hopefully, not that much long" said the final student, she had long pink hair and was dressed in a lavender, short sleeved T-Shirt, a dark blue skirt, white knee socks & black shoes. She also had pink eyes.

**_AYA ASHAMA  
ULTIMATE ARTIST_ **

"If everyone's been introduced, we can move on to more important issues" said Ryota

"Like?" asked Masaru

"Whoever is behind this must have collected us here for a reason" said Ryota

"You'd think they'd at least give back my cell phone" said Shinju

Everyone quickly checked their pockets for their cell phones.

"No phone here" said Naoki

"Same here" said Mitsuko

"Mine's missing too, have they been confiscated?" asked Kimiko

"Nah, they'll probably give our stuff back after orientation" said Osamu

A loud screech is heard.

"Testing, Mic Check, Mic Check! One, Two! Can everybody hear me? Ahem,  HIYA KIDDOS, time to roll out the welcome wagon, not literally of course, I don't know what that means" said a voice over the speakers

"See, this is just how they do things here, we're not prisoners" said Osamu

"You're half right" said Tsukiko

Suddenly, a teddy bear that was half black, half white bounced ontop of the podium on the stage, the black left side had a large toothy grin and some kind of scar like red eye.

"What the heck is that?" asked Naoki

"Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself, I am the principle of this illustrious institution, MONOKUMA, hi" said the bear

Everyone stared at the bear in disbelief.

"Wow, tough crowd" said Monokuma

"Am I dreaming?" asked Shiori

"I don't think so" said Masaru

"This is extremely weird" said Watari

"I know, I know, like nothing you've ever seen before, unbelieveable, unsettling, etcetera, etcetera, MOVIN' ON! Welcome kids to your brand new living quarters, before you get all uppity, I can assure you it's for your own good" said Monokuma

"What?" asked Masaru

"Now then, I bet you're wondering how long you'll be staying in this fine institution, about...the rest of your lives" said Monokuma

"WHAT?!" asked the students

"You can't be serious" said Naoki

"We'll be here forever?" asked Shinju

"Don't worry, we have an amazing budget, your needs will be attended to in perfect order" said Monokuma

"That's not the problem" said Aya

"Wait, so the iron plates, they're to keep us in?" asked Masaru

"CORRECT, You're here for keeps, kick and scream to your heart's content, no one outside can hear" said Monokuma

"Forgive me for complaining, but spending the rest of our natural lives in a place like this is less than ideal" said Tomomi

"Natural Lives? That's rich, actually, for those who wish to leave, their is a way" said Monokuma

"Enlighten us" said Ryota

"Good Old Fashion Murder!" said Monokuma

Monokuma jumped off the podium and summersaulted to the gym floor.

"YES! The student who kills another student and gets away with it, will be permitted to walk out of here no strings attached" said Monokuma

Everyone gasped.

"Beat! Stab! Club! Slice! Torch! Crush! Strangle! Shoot! Anything you can think of! The best of the best, the cream of the crop forced into a blood soaked last man standing contest, is there anything that fills a person with more adrenaline?" asked Monokuma

"You're Fucking Insane!" said Noaki

"Why? What could possibly be the point in making us murder eachother?" asked Aya

"If you think we're on board with this bullshit, you're out of your mind" said Osamu

"Well, love it or hate it, from here on out, this school is your entire world, look on the bright side, I'm letting you get away with murder, for reals, so stop whining and start killing" said Monokuma

"You want murder Winnie the Pooh, take this shit any further and you'll be victim number one" said Katashi

"Is that a threat? What? Are you gonna suffocate me with those oversized pants?" asked Monokuma

"NO! I'm gonna tear you apart till all that's left is stuffing and whatever's making you move" said Katashi

"AGH! School rules strictly prohibit all violence against the principle" said Monokuma

Monokuma started beeping.

"Uh, guys, what's that noise?" asked Katashi

"Huh, OH NO, TOSS HIM!" screamed Aya

"Huh?" asked Katashi

"Just do it" said Aya

Katashi threw Monokuma to the unoccupied area of the gym, where he exploded.

"Holy shit!" said Naoki

"That nearly blew my face off" said Katashi

"So the teddy bear's kaput?" asked Tsubaki

"Not a teddy bear, Monokuma" said Monokuma, who reappeared atop the podium again

"You son of a..." said Katashi

"Consider that a verbal warning, young man, get smart with me again, any of you, and let's just say that here, we forgo written warnings in favour of instant CORPORAL PUNISHMENT! This hereby concluses the introductory portion of your orientation ladies and germs, here's to you all having a fun filled, if not exactly long, year of enrichment here at Hope's Peak High!" said Monokuma, before disappearing behind the podium

"So, let me get this straight, if we want to leave, we are to kill?" asked Tomomi

"This is a bunch of bogus" said Matisami

"No, it's a joke, it has to be" said Mitsuko

"A joke, maybe, but that doesn't eliminate the possibility one of you takes it at face value" said Ryota

Everyone in the gym looked at eachother, suspicious that someone might take the rule of murder literally.

" _This is definitely not a normal school, it exists for one purpose, to make us feel despair. Like hell I'll give into despair_ " thought Masaru


	2. Prologue: Enter Despair Part 2

After orientation, the students were searching for a way out, Mitsuko and Katashi were working on trying to break down the metal plates covering the gym windows.

"Alright, give it your all" said Mitsuko

With all his strength, the Ultimate Boxer gave the metal plate a superhuman punch, but it didn't even put a dent in it.

"Nothing, bah!" said Katashi

Masaru reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of PDA, he turned it on and it beeped a weird, yet admittedly catchy, tune. On the screen, it showed all the information Masaru knew about himself, even some information Masaru didn't know about himself.

 ** _Masaru Hayata_**  
**Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student**  
**Age: 16**  
**DOB: December 31st**  
**Blood Type: A**  
**Height: 5"3**  
**Weight: 114lbs**

"Whoa" said Masaru

"Hey, not gonna lie, I'm kinda diggin' the digital notebook" said Watari

Mitsuko and Katashi walked back to the group.

"Nothing, unfortunately" said Mitsuko

"Same here" said Naoki, who was checking behind the podium on stage with Matisami

"There's gotta be a way out of here somewhere" said Osamu

"It's best to leave no stone unturned" said Naoki

"I'm going to search alone" said Ryota

"Sure that's a good idea?" asked Shinju

"I do, considering one or more of you may be plotting to off me soon" said Ryota

Katashi ran infront of Ryota

"Whoa there, you can't just do whatever you want" said Katashi

"Out of my way, you big gorilla" said Ryota

"Oh, get ready pretty boy, your paranoia's about to come true" said Katashi

"Whoa there, the last thing we wanna do is fight" said Masaru

"Say what? Who the hell do you think you are, punk? You gonna lecture me on teamwork?" asked Katashi

"No, it's not that, it's just..." said Masaru

"SHUT UP!" screamed Katashi, before he pulled back to punch Masaru

Masaru closed his eyes quickly, but slowly opened them when he felt no fist meet his face. When he opened is eyes, Naoki was standing in front of him blocking the punch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" said Naoki

Naoki quickly swept Katashi's leg and made the large boxer fall to the ground.

"I will not allow violence among us, you injure one classmate and you will be punished justly, am I clear?" asked Naoki

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said Katashi

"Now, I say we all investigate the entire academy for some form of an exit, anyone oppose?" asked Naoki

No one opposed.

"Very well, split up any way you want, we'll meet in the dining area in an hour" said Naoki, walking out of the gym.

_**==1 HOUR LATER==** _

The students met in the dining area to discuss what they had found. Naoki sat at the end of the table with the other students sat around it, except from Ryota and Shiori, who were sat at separate tables. Masaru was sat next to Katashi.

"Hey, little man, sorry about before" said Katashi

"No worries Katashi, we're all a little on edge, we can chalk it up to stress, tempers flare up sometimes" said Masaru

"Alright then, what has everyone found in the academy?" asked Naoki

"Me and goth chick found the front door to the academy, extremely high tech, I tried my best, couldn't put a freakin' dent in it, it was like iron or something" said Katashi

"It is iron, and what was with that 'Goth Chick' remark?" asked Tomomi

"Me and Mitsuko found a stairwell leading to an upper floor, but unfortunately, it was locked off by a security gate and we couldn't get it to budge" said Kimiko

"So certain areas are out of bounds for the time being?" asked Aya

"The dorm rooms are quite nice, comfy beds, nice décor, the only downsides are the iron plates and security cameras" said Osamu

"I checked the kitchen, there's enough food to feed an army, safe to assume we won't go hungry" said Kurou

"At least for now, surely there isn't enough to feed 16 people for the rest of their lives" said Osamu

"Actually there is, the fridge gets restocked daily according to how much we've eaten the day prior, Monokuma told me" said Kurou

"You saw him?" asked Shinju

"Yeah, he popped up out of nowhere while I was looking around the kitchen and then disappeared before I could see where he went" said Kurou

"Anything else?" asked Ryota

"Well, we're still in the dark about who's behind all this and we're still trapped, this entire investigation was a complete waste" said Tsubaki

"I wouldn't say that, we now know the boundaries of our confinement, and that we're gonna be here for a while" said Tomomi

"Monokuma's made that clear already, from where else would the insentive come for us to kill?" asked Ryota

"Watch it, that's not something to joke about" said Naoki

"Now what do we do?" asked Aya

"Get comfortable" said Tomomi

"Pardon?" asked Naoki

"Like I said, we'll be here for a while, but in truth, these arrangements aren't that bad" said Tomomi

"So we suck it up? No thanks" said Shinju

"It's best if we just get used to being here, after all, I highly doubt anyone will be willing to commit murder just to leave, in addition, I would like to offer up a suggestion..." said Tomomi

"And what would that be?" asked Naoki

"You will note in the E-Handbooks, the rules are listed..." said Tomomi

"Yeah, Rule number 1, Students may reside only within the school, leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time" said Naoki

"Rule number 2, "Nighttime" is from 10PM to 7AM. Some areas are off limits at night so please exercise caution" said Kimiko

"Rule number 3, Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitories will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly" said Kurou

"Rule number 4, With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak at your discression" said Katashi

"Rule number 5, Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras" said Masaru

"Rule numer 6, Anyone who kills a fellow student will become "Blackened" and will graduate unless discovered" said Aya

"And Rule number 7, additional school regulations will be added if necessary" said Naoki

"Correct, I would like everyone to note rule number 2, why not make an addition to this rule, at nighttime, we all stay in our rooms" said Tomomi

"What would be the point?" asked Shinju

"At times like these, the tiniest sound will make us suspicious of foulness afoot, but, needless to say, this rule must be self imposed" said Tomomi

"I agree, if we all promise to not leave out rooms at nighttime, no one will be killed then" said Naoki

_**==2 Days Later==** _

Over the next 2 days, the students continued to search the academy for an escape, but they found nothing. Soon, the students met up in the dining area.

"I tell you, no matter how many times I look, I come up with Squat" said Naoki

"Same here" said Watari

"We're stuck, we're never getting out of here, no one's coming to help us" said Tsubaki

"Cheer up, someone on the outside's bound to start missing us soon" said Aya

"Of course" said Kimiko

"Think so?" asked Shinju

"Well, we've been gone long enough to raise the alarm, we've been gone 3 days, the police are bound to start searching for us by now" said Aya

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" said Naoki

"What do you mean?" asked Aya

"It's true, police are required to search for missing people after they've been gone for 48 hours, but legally, we aren't classed as missing people since we came to this academy willingly" said Naoki

"Not me, my parents made me" said Kurou

"Regardless, since we came here and were then kidnapped, not the other way around, the police can't search for us" said Naoki

"Aw man" said Aya

"Are you really praying for law enforcement?" asked Monokuma, who suddenly appeared at the end of the table

"Hey, what are you doing here Yogi Bear?" asked Katashi

"It's simple, if you wanna get out of here, all I gotta see is a little initiative, I gotta hand it to ya, you got balls when it comes to dealing with authority, but unfortunately, the attitude only goes so far, I'm bored out of my bear cave here" said Monokuma

"If you really think you're gonna trick us into killing you're crazier than we thought" said Masaru

"EUREKA! That's the problem! Granted, while the set up's perfect, right atmosphere, good balance of tension and intrigue, the perfect amount of pressure, but not the vital ingredient to bring it all together" said Monokuma

"What are you getting at Teddy Two-Tone?" asked Naoki

"It's simple, motivation, all students, please report to the gym at once" said Monokuma

The students did as instructed and all went to the Gym, Monokuma was at the podium.

"Now students, let me ask, how are your families?" asked Monokuma

"Huh?" asked all the students

"Maybe you don't know, are your parents doing okay? Maybe your grandparents aren't doing so good. Maybe you're worried about that little sister of yours, or any other siblings! Anything could have happened to them, they could even be dead! You may not know, but let me tell you, I do, and if you kill someone, I'll tell you exactly how they are, even if you don't graduate, you deserve to know" said Monokuma

The students looked like they were scared, Monokuma was right, the students had no idea how their families were doing, if they were fine or if they were dead.

"What are you getting out of this? Is this all some kind of sick game?" asked Aya

"You're right, what AM I getting out of this? I'll tell you, my payoff...is your despair!" said Monokuma

"What does that even mean you stuffed Psycho?" asked Naoki

"What does it mean? Nothing, It's Gibberish, I just said it cause it sounded cool, anyway, have fun, this concludes the meeting" said Monokuma, before disappearing again.

"He's right!" said Kurou

"Huh?" asked Masaru

"We don't know how our families are" said Kurou

"It's only been 3 days, I doubt that much has happened to them" said Naoki

"Yeah, but it only takes one day for tragedy to strike" said Kurou

"Hey, don't let Monokuma get to you, as long as we work together, we'll get out of here without killing anyone" said Aya

" _For everyone's sake, I hope she's right_ " thought Masaru


	3. Chapter 1: Let it Begin Part 1

" _Hope's Peak Academy, yes, the name is ironic, this school is 100% pure despair, there's only one way to escape, murder a classmate without getting caught_ " thought Masaru

Masaru was inside his dorm room, it was 9:55PM, he noticed a note on his bathroom door.

_Attention Students_

_You would be happy to know I've left a little treat_  
_for you in your drawers, feel free to let your imagination_  
_run wild._

Masaru checked inside his drawers, seeing a toolkit.

"Yeah, I'd rather not if it's all the same" said Masaru

 _In addition, while all dorm rooms are equipped with_  
_fully functioning showers, the water will be shut off_  
_at curfew, NO ACCEPTIONS_

_Also, Bear in mind that only the showers in the  
girls rooms have locks installed._

After reading that note, Masaru quickly took a shower before getting ready for bed.

==Next Morning==

After waking up, Masaru went to the dining area, where everyone was waiting.

"Ah, good, Masaru, you made it" said Naoki

"Morning everyone" said Masaru

"Alright, today's plan is the same as always, keep searching for a way out of this hellhole" said Naoki

"Seriously, again? Man, we've searched every nook and cranny of this place, there's no way out" said Matasami, who appeared to be polishing a black stick.

"Uh, Matasami, what's that?" asked Masaru

"Oh, this, it's my lucky magic wand, helps for a little showmanship when performing my magic tricks, I never go anywhere without it" said Matasami

"Anyway, it's best to keep looking, there must be some form of escape, besides, have any better ideas?" asked Naoki

"Uh..." replied Katashi

"I thought not, well, we best be going, today, we'll search in pairs, Tomomi, you're with me, Shiori, you're with Kimiko, Watari, you're with Mitsuko, Osamu, your're with Aya, Katashi, you're with Tsukiko, Matisami, you're with Tsubaki, Ryota, you're with Shinju and Masaru, you're with Kurou" said Naoki

Everyone was fine with the pairings and they all went to search, Masaru and Kurou went to check the storage room, until Kurou grabbed Masaru's arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Masaru

"I can't go in there" said Kurou

"Why? Scared of the dark?" asked Masaru

"No, it's the dust, I have really bad asthma, I can't go near too much dust" said Kurou

"Oh, okay, well I'll go in and you wait our here" said Masaru

"Okay" said Kurou

Masaru went into the storage room and turned on the light, the first thing he noticed was a tipped over bucket of water.

"How'd that happen?" asked Masaru

Masaru checked the storage room for a way out of the academy, but nothing. Later, when it was time to return to the dining area, Masaru left.

"Anything new to report?" asked Naoki

"Absolutely nothing" said Katashi

"Damn it" said Naoki

The students spent the rest of the day doing their own thing. Masaru was walking through the halls when he saw Kurou staring at a picture.

"Hey Kurou, you okay?" asked Masaru

"Huh, oh, hey Masaru" said Kurou

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Masaru

Kurou handed Masaru the photo, it showed Kurou standing with 2 girls taller than him in addition to a middle aged man.

"That's my family, my 2 older sisters, Yuno and Mizore, and our dad, Ginsei, after what Monokuma said yesterday, I've been worried about how they are" said Kurou

"Well, don't worry, when we get out of here, you'll see them again" said Masaru

"I know, but, I can't help but feel worried until then" said Kurou

Soon, Monokuma's announcement came on.

"Ahem, attention students, it is now 10PM, as such, it is officially 'Nighttime', sweet dreams" said Monokuma

"Well, we better be getting to bed, goodnight Kurou" said Masaru

"You too" said Kurou

Masaru headed to his bedroom before entering, locking his door and getting to sleep.

==The Next Morning==

"Ahem, GOOD MORNING, hope you slept well, hope you're looking forward to another great day at Hope's Peak High!" said Monokuma's morning announcement

Masaru got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed before heading to the dining hall.

"Morning Masaru" said Aya

"Morning" said Masaru

Every morning, the first students in the dining hall were Aya, Mitsuko, Tsubaki & Shiori, in addition to Masaru.

Later, the second group of students entered, Katashi, Osamu, Matisami & Shinju.

Finally, the students who just entered whenever they cared, Watari, Tomomi, Tsukiko, Kimiko and, surprisingly, Naoki, weird, the lawyer who's always trying to follow the rules didn't care about being late.

"Hey, we're still 2 students short" said Watari

"Yeah, where are Kurou and Ryota?" asked Kimiko

"Hey, here's one of them now" said Naoki

At that point, Ryota entered the room.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, Kurou with you?" asked Katashi

"Do I look like that short fry's babysitter? I came from my dorm room and that's it" said Ryota

"Strange, Kurou's usually here before I am" said Mitsuko

"I'll go check on him" said Masaru

Masaru went over to Kurou's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kurou, wake up" said Masaru

No answer

"Kurou?" asked Masaru

Masaru returned to the dining area, now Aya was gone.

"No answer from his room...hey, where's Aya?" asked Masaru

"She went to the laundry room to grab a shirt she spilled some jelly on yesterday" said Naoki

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!"

"That was Aya" said Masaru

Naoki and Masaru ran to the source of the scream and saw Aya shivering in fear.

"Aya, what is it?" asked Naoki

Aya pointed to the laundry room door, which was open, Naoki and Masaru checked inside to see Kurou, lying dead on the ground, there was a small amount of pink liquid coming from a hole in his neck.

Monitors came on everywhere around the academy, showing Monokuma sipping a martini.

"Attention students, please report to the gymnasium at once, time for a PEP RALLY!" said Monokuma

With the announcement made, everyone headed to the gym, but no sign of the principle.

"Hey, what's this all about?" asked Matasami

"It's probably to do with Kurou's murder" said Naoki

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone

"I'm afraid Kurou's been murdered, Aya, Masaru and I saw his lifeless body in the Laundry Room" said Naoki

"Monkuma killed him, he had to" said Masaru

"WRONG!" screamed Monokuma

The students turned to spot Monokuma standing on top of his podium.

"As if little old me would do something like that, scout's honour, wasn't me" said Monokuma

"You monsterous psychopath" said Masaru

"USE YOUR HEAD MASARU, why would I do something that goes against the WHOLE POINT of this institution, you're supposed to be doing the murder, not me, rules are rules, and I'm such a stickler for them, you should have seen me at the zoo when folks ignored the sign saying 'DO NOT FEED THE BEAR'" said Monokuma

"Then who else would kill Kurou?" asked Tsubaki

"Wake up and smell the dead body, THE KILLER IS ONE OF YOU!" explained Monokuma

Everyone gasped and gazed at eachother in disbelief.

"Really? THAT surprised you? I thought you were supposed to be gifted students, one of you murdered Kurou so you could breathe fresh air again, it's okay, it's what you're supposed to do" said Monokuma

"You're lying" said Naoki

"Sorry man, I'm telling the truth" said Monokuma

"Is he serious?" asked Tsubaki

"Who would have done something like this?" asked Tomomi

"It wasn't me, I swear" said Matisami

"I know you ain't looking at me" said Naoki

"It wasn't me either" said Shinju

"I'm innocent too" said Katashi

"Then who was it?" asked Masaru

"SILENCE, let us assume the perpetrator is one of us, shouldn't they be allowed to go free now?" asked Ryota

"Aren't YOU a glass half full kinda guy, having said that, the main event's still to come" said Monokuma

"What's that mean?" asked Masaru

"Freedom isn't straight forward, there are a few supplemental rules" said Monokuma

"Like what?" asked Naoki

"Oh, I get it, Rule 6 in the E-Handbooks, Anyone who kills a fellow student will become "Blackened" and will graduate unless discovered" said Tomomi

"Correct, murder alone won't cut the mustard, you have to get away with it" said Monokuma

"So to go free we need to commit the perfect crime" said Tomomi

"After each crime, you'll have time to investigate before competing to debate the guilt or innocence of those who remain, we call these debates, wait for it, 'Trials'" said Monokuma

"Trials?" asked Naoki

"Well, Law Boy, you should feel right at home" said Katashi

"You will present whatever evidence you find at the crime scene and will then vote on who you think the guilty party is, vote correctly and the guilty party will be justly punished while the rest of you continue under normal school conditions, however, if you finger the wrong culprit, and the guilty goes free while the rest of you go punished" said Monokuma

"Uh, I have a question, you keep saying punishments, what do they include?" asked Matasami

"Oh, good question, I guess a better name for them would be executions" said Monokuma

"WHAT?!" asked everyone

"You can't mean that" said Aya

"Oh, I mean it, we're talking Electrocutions..." said Monokuma, sitting in an electric chair

"Gas Chamber..." said Monokuma, coughing like hell

"FIRING SQUAD..." said Monokuma, holding a rifle, he quickly pulled the trigger, and the blowback sent him flying off the podium

Soon, Monokuma got back up on top of the podium.

"Okay, no firing squad, but you get the idea" said Monokuma

"Wait, so if we guess correctly, the murderer is killed, but if we guess wrong then we all get the axe? WHERE'S THE JUSTICE IN THAT?" asked Naoki

"Correct Law Boy, oh, and nice way of implying you're not the killer, you all get to play judge, jury and executioner, possibly of yourself, so be careful" said Monokuma, before disappearing.

"Holy shit, is this real?" asked Naoki

"Afraid so, Law School" said Katashi

"Hey, guys, we got sent some new pages" said Watari

"Huh?" asked Naoki

"The Monokuma Files?" asked Ryota

Everyone checked their E-Handbooks, the Monokuma Files gave a rundown of Kurou's Death

_**VICTIM: Kurou Wakaba** _

_**AGE: 16** _

**_GENDER: Male_ **

_**DOB: April 28th (Taurus)** _

**_TALENT: Ultimate Writer_ **

_**BLOOD TYPE: O** _

_**HEIGHT: 4"10** _

_**WEIGHT: 90lbs** _

_**BODY DISCOVERED: Laundry Room** _

_**TIME OF DEATH: 12AM** _

"I think if we are to find Kurou's killer, the best thing we can do is investigate" said Naoki

"I agree" said Masaru

The students went to investigate, Naoki and Masaru investigated the Laundry Room.

"Let's check the body" said Naoki

Naoki and Masaru checked the body, Naoki noticed something quickly.

"Hey, there's a hole on the left side of his neck where his blood's dripping from" said Naoki

Masaru looked to see, Naoki was right, small drops of blood were coming from a small stab wound in Kurou's neck, that was a surprisingly low amount of blood.

**_Evidence: Low amount of Blood_ **

"Check the pockets" said Naoki

"Why?" asked Masaru

"There might be something that we can use as evidence" said Naoki

Naoki and Masaru checked Kurou's pockets, soon, Masaru pulled an inhaler from Kurou's right hand pocket.

**_Evidence: Inhaler_ **

"What's with the inhaler?" asked Naoki

"Kurou told me he had very bad asthma while we were investigating the storage room" said Masaru

Masaru looked up to see a single clothing line hanging from wall to wall.

" _That's weird, I investigated this place with Aya a couple days ago and there were 2 clothing lines, where'd the other one go?_ " thought Masaru

_**Evidence: Missing Clothes Line** _

"Hey, you mentioned the storage room, maybe there's some more evidence in there" said Naoki

Naoki went to investigate the storage room, Masaru went to follow him when he noticed some skinny marks on Kurou's neck.

" _What are those?_ " thought Masaru

_**Evidence: Skinny Marks** _

"Hey, Masaru, you comin'?" asked Naoki

"Uh, yeah, right behind you" said Masaru

Masaru stood and went to leave, until he noticed a sheet of paper on the floor. Masaru picked it up and read it.

_Meet me in the laundry room_

_I wish to talk to you about something important_

_I trust that I can talk to you since you seem  
the least likely to commit murder._

_Come Alone._

_K.W._

**_Evidence: Note on Ground_ **

Masaru put the note in his pocket and followed Naoki to the storage room, they turned on the light to see the same knocked over water bucket Musaru saw yesterday.

"Seriously, it's still tipped over?" asked Naoki

"Wait, you know about the bucket?" asked Masaru

"Yeah, it was my fault, I came in here looking for an extra blanket and knocked the bucket over in the dark" said Naoki

" _Huh, that may not seem important, but maybe it'll help_ " thought Masaru

_**Evidence: Naoki's Account** _

Naoki and Masaru searched for a while, finding nothing, soon, Masaru left, bumping into Watari.

"Hey Watari" said Masaru

"Hey Masaru, I was gonna look for evidence in Kurou's room, care to check with me?" asked Watari

"Sure" said Masaru

Masaru and Watari entered Kurou's room, Monokuma had unlocked the dorm room door for the investigation. Looking around, Masaru only found the note that Monokuma had left on the bathroom doors of the students in Kurou's trash.

**_Evidence: Monokuma's Dorm Note_ **

"Hey, Masaru, I've got a confession to make, I think that this murder is related to something I saw last night" said Watari

"What?" asked Masaru

"Well, while we were investigating yesterday, I left my E-Handbook in the gym and late last night, I went to get it, when I went back to my dorm, I saw someone leaving the Laundry Room, but I couldn't see who they were clearly enough" said Watari

"Hm, I better remember that, it sounds important" said Masaru

_**Evidence: Watari's Account** _

Masaru left and went to check one final room, the trash room. Kurou had been given trash duty for the week, so it's possible to find some evidence there. Shinju was there checking the incinerator.

"Hey Shinju, find anything?" asked Masaru

"No, nothing yet, so far, all I found was this piece of string, nothing else" said Shinju

"Oh well, better than nothing" said Masaru

_**Evidence: String in Incinerator** _

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared on several monitors around the academy.

"Okay, your principle is getting bored, let's say we move this along, please head to the red doorway on the first floor and head to the elevator to the courtroom, the class trial is about to begin" said Monokuma

Everyone did as instructed and headed to the red door, before entering the elevator behind it.

" _And so we begin the first class trial, someone murdered Kurou Wakaba, he was a nice guy, he didn't deserve to die, I swear for Kurou, we will find his killer_ " thought Masaru


	4. Chapter 1: Let it Begin Part 2 Class Trial

" _Here we are, at the first class trial, the victim, Kurou Wakaba, the Ultimate Writer, he was always really shy, why would someone murder a nice guy like him, well, now, we're gonna find out, Kurou, I promise you, we'll find your killer_ " thought Masaru

The students entered the courtroom, noticing that it was beautifully designed with 16 podiums forming a circle with Monokuma at the far end.

"Whoa, stylish for a courtroom" said Masaru

"Messed up either way" said Katashi

"Like it? I designed it myself" said Monokuma

"Before we start, I have a question..." said Tomomi, before pointing to a picture of Kurou with 2 pink quills forming an 'X'

"Why the picture?" asked Tomomi

"Why NOT the picture? Just cause he's dead, I'd hate for him to miss the proceedings, that's enough of questions, please go to your designated podiums and start debating.

Everyone went to their assigned podiums, Masaru was at the podium directly across from Monokuma and the arrangement, going clockwise, was Masaru, Mitsuko, Naoki, Tomomi, Katashi, Tsubaki, Matasami, Shinju, Kurou's Picture, Shiori, Watari, Kimiko, Osamu, Tsukiko, Ryota and finally, Aya.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION**

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explination of the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the blackened is and vote for "whodunnit", if you vote correctly, then only the blackened will recieve punishment, but if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and they will be allowed to graduate Hope's Peak" explained Monokuma

"Before we start, I want to confirm one thing, is there really a killer among us?" asked Naoki

"Oh yes, the killer is most definitely one of you, it's sad isn't it, oh, and don't worry about favouritism, this class trial will be 100% fair, I hate discrimination, I wouldn't show favouritism between you guys, I dislike you all equally" said Monokuma

"Gee, thanks alot" said Matasami

"So, how do we start?" asked Tomomi

"I think we should start by discussing how Kurou died" said Naoki

**-Truth Bullets-**

**-Skinny Marks**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Kimiko: "How did Kurou die?"

Matasami: "Wasn't there a hole in his neck?"

Aya: "That must be the fatal blow, there were **no other external injuries**!"

**NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Skinny Marks**

"No, there was one other external injury" said Masaru

"What was that?" asked Aya

"There were skinny marks around Kurou's neck, like he had been strangled with something" said Masaru

"Strangled?" asked Aya

"Yeah, by some kind of thin wire, or something just as skinny" said Masaru

"Wow, even I didn't notice that" said Naoki

"So where did the marks come from?" asked Ryota

"He just said, Kurou was strangled" said Watari

"I know that, I mean, what was used to give Kurou the strangulation marks?" asked Ryota

" _What was used to strangle Kurou?_ " thought Masaru

**== PROVIDE EVIDENCE==**

**Missing Clothes Line**

**THIS IS THE EVIDENCE!**

"THAT'S IT! The strangulation marks must have come from a clothing line" said Masaru

"Huh? A clothing line? What makes you say that?" asked Ryota

"Me and Aya went to the laundry room while investigating for a way out, and there were 2 clothing lines hanging from wall to wall, but after Kurou's death, there was only one" said Masaru

"That's true, one of the lines just vanished" said Aya

"Okay, now what?" asked Tomomi

"Maybe we should discuss what Kurou was doing in the laundry room" said Osamu

- **Truth Bullets-**

**-Note on ground**

**-Inhaler**

**-Low amount of Blood**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Naoki: "Why would Kurou be in the laundry room that late at night?"

Watari: "Maybe he was cleaning his clothes?"

Matasami: "I don't know if that's true"

Tomomi: "Is it possible that he was **moved there** after he was murdered?"

**NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Low Amount of Blood**

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tomomi

"There's no way that the killer moved Kurou's body after killing him, after all, there was only a low amount of blood, but no signs that the killer moved the body" said Masaru

"Plus, if the killer had moved the body, they wouldn't have strangled Kurou with the clothing line" said Naoki

"YOU ARE 100% WRONG!" said Watari

"Huh?" asked Masaru

"You idiot, the killer MUST have moved the body, it's obvious" said Watari

"Why's that?" asked Masaru

"Allow me to explain" said Watari

**-Truth Swords-**

**-Monokuma's Dorm Note**

**-Watari's Account**

**-String in Incinerator**

**== REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN (VS WATARI)==**

"It's possible for the killer to have moved the body..."

"...they just needed to find a way to get rid of any blood..."

"...It's as simple as that!" said Watari

**Advance!**

"No, there's no way the killer could have gotten rid of the blood..."

"...they wouldn't have had any way to do it!" said Masaru

"Of course they could..."

"...They only needed to **mop it up**!" said Watari

**I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Monokuma's Dorm Note**

"No, it's impossible for the killer to have mopped up the blood" said Masaru

"Why's that?" asked Watari

"Monokuma left a note on all our bathroom doors, saying that all water is shut off at curfew, from 10pm to 7am, and the time of death was listed as 12am" said Masaru

"That doesn't mean that the killer didn't mop it up" said Watari

**-Truth Bullets-**

**-Inhaler**

**-Note on Ground**

**-Naoki's Account**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Watari: "The killer could have still mopped up the blood"

Naoki: "Why do you believe that?"

Watari: "There's a bucket of water in the storage room"

Tomomi: "And your point is?"

Watari: "The killer could have **used that** "

**NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Naoki's Account**

"No, the killer couldn't have used that water either, Naoki told me so" said Masaru

"Huh?" asked Watari

"It's true, I was feeling cold the night before, so I headed into the storage room to grab an extra blanket, but it was dark and the light wouldn't turn on" explained Naoki

"Oh yeah, the light had gone out and I hadn't gotten round to changing it yet" said Monokuma

"Anyway, since it was too dark, I had to feel my way around, while searching for a blanket, I accidently tripped over the bucket of water, when I checked again during the investigation, it was in the exact same position it was in when I left it" said Naoki

"Agh, dammit, and I thought I was onto something" said Watari

"So we're back to square one" said Tomomi

Everyone paused to think of what to talk about next.

"Hey, um, so what was Kurou doing in the laundry room? We never figured that out" said Kimiko

"That's right" said Osamu

**-Truth Bullets-**

**-Note on Ground**

**-Watari's Account**

**-Inhaler**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Kimiko: "We never decided on why Kurou was in the laundry room in the first place"

Naoki: "That's true, maybe someone asked him to meet them there"

Osamu: "Is it possible he was dragged from his room?"

Katashi: "Doubtful, if the killer got into his room, they'd have just killed him there"

Tomomi: "So he was definitely killed in the laundry room"

Tsubaki: "Maybe he wanted to **meet someone there** "

**THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Note on Ground**

"I agree, he must have been trying to meet someone there" said Masaru

"I was right?" asked Tsubaki

"There was a note on the ground near the entrance to the laundry room" said Masaru

_Meet me in the laundry room_

_I wish to talk to you about something important_

_I trust that I can talk with you since you seem_  
_the least likely to commit murder._

_Come alone._

_K.W._

"This note was signed K.W. meaning the person who wrote this must have had those initials" said Masaru

"So if Kurou was the recipient of the note, he would have gotten it from someone who's initials are K.W" said Tsubaki

"Exactly, but Kurou was the only one who's last name began with 'W'" said Masaru

"So they're..." said Watari

"...Kurou's initials, and it's written in his handwritting, seems a bit redundant to write a note to yourself, doesn't it" said Masaru

"So Kurou wrote a note to someone to meet him in the laundry room, picking that person because they seemed the least likely to kill someone" said Naoki

"Then who did he write the letter to?" asked Tsukiko

" _Good question, who DID he write the letter to?_ " thought Masaru

**THAT'S IT!**

"He must have written the letter to his killer" said Masaru

"His killer? But doesn't the letter say that the recipient seemed least likely to kill?" asked Matasami

"That's what Kurou thought, but he was wrong, he must have wrote the note to someone, thinking he'd be safe, but he got killed anyway" said Masaru

"Hey, sorry for interrupting, but there's something that's been bugging me for a bit" said Shiori

"What is is?" asked Naoki

"Well, we know Kurou had 2 seperate injuries to his neck, right?" asked Shiori

"Yes, that's been confirmed" said Ryota

"Well, which was the fatal blow?" asked Shiori

"That's right, the Monokuma File never specified a cause of death, so was writer dude killed from the stab wound or was he killed by being choaked?" asked Katashi

" _Huh, which injury was the fatal one?_ " thought Masaru

**THAT'S IT!**

"I'm pretty sure that the fatal injury was the first injury, the strangulation marks" said Masaru

"Why's that?" asked Ryota

"Pure logic, if the stab wound came first then Kurou would have held his hands to his neck and blood would have gotten on his palms, but his palms were dry" said Naoki

"Yeah, so the killer must have strangled him and then stabbed him" said Masaru

"But if Kurou was killed by the strangulation marks, why would the killer stab Kurou's neck?" asked Shiori

"Yeah, what would be the point?" asked Matasami

" _Good question, what would be the point?_ " thought Masaru

**THAT'S IT!**

"The killer must have stabbed Kurou after strangling him to throw us off on the cause of death" said Masaru

"Huh?" asked Matasami

"Think about it, since we were too focused on the hole in his neck, we almost didn't notice the strangulation marks" said Naoki

"So not only was Kurou strangled first, but that's the actual cause of death?" asked Kimiko

"Exactly" said Masaru

"Wow, this is getting exciting, I can bearly contain myself" said Monokuma

"Hey, something just occured to me, why did the killer murder Kurou?" asked Osamu

**-Truth Bullet's-**

**-Inhaler**

**-Watari's Account**

**-String in Incinerator**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Osamu: "Did the killer have any reason to murder Kurou?"

Tomomi: "They were probably desperate to get out of the academy"

Naoki: "Maybe they got into some kind of argument?"

Shinju: "Maybe the killer acted in self defense after **Kurou pulled a weapon out of his pocket**!"

**NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Inhaler**

"No, Kurou couldn't have pulled a weapon on the killer" said Masaru

"Why's that?" asked Shinju

"Because Kurou didn't have any weapons with him, the only thing he had in his pockets was his inhaler" said Masaru

"Inhaler?" asked Matasami

"Yeah, the day before he died, Kurou told me he had really bad asthma, which was why he was concerned that the storage room had dust in it" said Masaru

"YOU'RE REASONING IS OUT OF FOCUS!" said Shinju

"Huh?" asked Masaru

"Use some common sense, Kurou MUST have had a weapon" said Shinju

"How?" asked Masaru

"I'll gladly explain" said Shinju

**-Truth Swords-**

**-Naoki's Account**

**-Inhaler**

**-String in Incinerator**

**== REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN (VS SHINJU)==**

"Kurou must have brought a weapon to the laundry room..."

"... because he invited someone to the laundry room..."

"...with the intention of committing murder himself" said Shinju

**Advance!**

"No, there's no way that Kurou could have been planning to kill..."

"...he didn't even have a weapon" said Masaru

"You idiot, we saw the evidence..."

"...it's obvious the killer took the weapon while fighting back..."

"...and then disposed of it by **throwing it in the incinerator** " said Shinju

**I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: String in Incinerator**

"No, it's not possible that the killer burned the stabbing weapon in the incinerator" said Masaru

"Why's that?" asked Shinju

"Because you and I both saw that there was only one thing in the incinerator, and that was a piece of string" said Masaru

"String?" asked Katashi

"Yeah, that's true" said Shinju

"Hey, you mentioned that string, but what is it?" asked Osamu

" _The string, now that I think about it, it must be..._ " thought Masaru

**THAT'S IT!**

"That's it, the string from the incinerator must have been the missing clothes line used to strangle Kurou to death" said Masaru

"The clothes line?" asked Tomomi

"Yeah, the killer must have went to the trash room and tried to burn the clothes line in the incinerator to get rid of the evidence, they mustn't have noticed that the line had no blood on it" said Masaru

"Wait, the trash room, that's it, I know who the killer is" said Watari

"You do?" asked Naoki

"Of course, the killer was whoever was on trash duty, they'd have been the only one who had access to the incinerator" said Watari, smiling proudly

"No, that's wrong, I had talked to people about who would be on trash duty, Kurou volunteered" said Naoki

"Killer must have gotten the trash key from Kurou after killing him" said Aya

"AW MAN!" said Watari

"Great, now we've got no suspects and no more clues, now what?" asked Naoki

**-Truth Bullets-**

**-Naoki's Account**

**-Low Amount of Blood**

**-Watari's Account**

**== NON-STOP DEBATE==**

Naoki: "We've run out of evidence and we're not even the least bit closer to finding the killer"

Aya: "There has to be something we overlooked"

Watari: "Maybe there were footprints?"

Osamu: "Maybe some fingerprints?"

Naoki: "No, nothing, ** not even a witness statement!"**

**NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Break!**

**Evidence Used: Watari's Account**

"No, there is one more piece of evidence" said Masaru

"There is? What is it?" asked Naoki

"Watari's Witness Statement, he saw someone leaving the laundry room last night" said Masaru

"Oh yeah, that's true, I did" said Watari

"And why are you only telling us this now?" asked Ryota

"At first, I thought it wasn't important, I thought the person I saw was only doing some laundry, I didn't think much about it at the time so I shrugged it off" said Watari

"Never mind that, what happened?" asked Tomomi

"Well, I woke up after having a nightmare sometime during the night, when I woke, I tried to check the time so I reached for my E-Handbook, but I remembered I had left it in the gym, so I went there to get it and saw the time was about 11:30, so after grabbing my handbook, I went to return to my dorm room, when I saw someone come out of the laundry room, I was still a bit tired and it was kinda dark, so I couldn't see their face, but I could slightly make out their clothes" said Watari

"Their clothes? What were they wearing?" asked Naoki

"If I recall correctly, they were dressed in something dark coloured, maybe black or dark blue, I'm a little hazy on the colour, but I do know it appeared to be some sort of business suit or something like that" said Watari

" _A dark coloured business suit, huh? Wait, that matches..._ " thought Masaru

**== POINT THE FINGER==**

**IT COULD ONLY BE YOU!**

**Suspect Named: Matasami Hajimitsu**

"Matasami, it was you that Watari saw, wasn't it?" asked Masaru

"What? You've gotta be joking, me?" asked Matasami

"You're the only one who wears a suit" said Masaru

"How do you know that Watari's telling the truth, he could have been lying to save himself" said Matasami

"Hey, I don't lie" said Watari

"Combine Watari's witness account with all the other evidence and it makes you the prime suspect" said Naoki

"Do you object?" asked Aya

"Object, object, FUCK YEAH I OBJECT! THERE'S ONE THING THAT HASN'T BEEN DECIDED!" screamed Matasami

"And what's that?" asked Naoki

"The weapon used to stab Kurou in the neck, that hasn't been decided, Masaru, you want to label me the killer, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME FUCKING EVIDENCE" screamed Matasami

**== PANIC, TALK, ACTION (VS MATASAMI)==**

**"FUCKING IDIOT"**

**"What's the weapon?"**

**"SHOW ME THE EVIDENCE"**

**"I'm innocent"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"You're Wrong!"**

**"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"**

**"It's not me"**

**"You're making a big mistake"**

**FINAL ARGUMENT!:**

**"WHAT WAS USED TO STAB KUROU, IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN PISS OFF"**

**YOUR!**

**...**

**LUCKY!**

**...**

**MAGIC!**

**...**

**WAND!**

**...**

**YOUR LUCKY MAGIC WAND!**

**IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU!**

**Break!**

"The weapon used to stab Kurou's neck was none other than your lucky magic wand" said Masaru

"My wand?" asked Matasami

"You say you carry it everywhere, no matter what, so you must have had it when Kurou asked you to meet with him, after you strangled him, you took your wand and stabbed him in the neck to throw us off guard" said Masaru

"No...you're..." said Matasami, clearly out of breath, or scared

"I think it's best to discuss the crime from the beginning to check for any loose ends" said Naoki

"Fair point" said Masaru

"No...uh...ugh..." said Matasami

**"LET'S GO THROUGH EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED"**

_The crime started when Kurou had invited someone to the laundry room, by writing a letter to them and most likely slipping it under their dorm room door, he invited someone he was sure wouldn't resort to killing._

_The person Kurou invited accepted the invitation, and went to the laundry room to talk._

_For unknown reasons, Kurou's attacker grabbed a piece of clothes line, and strangled Kurou to death with it. But realising what they had done, they needed to do something to cover their tracks._

_They took their prized possession, a magic wand, and stabbed Kurou in the neck to make us think that the fatal injury was the stab to the neck._

_The killer then ran to the trash room to dispose of the clothes line, unaware that Watari, who had went to the gym where he had left his E-Handbook, would spot them coming out of the laundry room. Since it was dark, Watari wasn't sure who it was, all he could see was that they were wearing a dark suit._

_The killer disposed of the clothes line before returning to their dorm room to get some sleep._

"Did I get it wrong, Matasami Hajimitsu?" asked Masaru

"Uh...uh...uh..." said Matasami

"Give in, you've lost" said Naoki

"Gah, agh!" said Matasami

"Well, if we're done here, it's time to move on to voting, who's the guilty so and so, pull the lever in front of you and cast your votes on who you think the blackened it" said Monokuma

Everyone pulled the levers and the votes were cast.

**MATASAMI HAJIMITSU: GUILTY**

**END OF CLASS TRIAL: ALL RISE**

"CORRECT! The dangerous magician who made Kurou Wakaba's life disappear was none other than Matasami Hajimitsu" said Monokuma

"I can't believe it" said Masaru

Tears flowed from Matasami's eyes.

"But why? Why did you kill Kurou?" asked Mitsuko

"I...I didn't want to..." said Matasami

"Huh?" asked Masaru

"He invited me to the laundry room to chat about something, I went because I saw how on edge he was earlier that day, we started chatting a bit, then he says how he wanted out of the academy by any means neccessary, he reached into his pocket, I panicked, I thought he was going to try to kill me" said Matasami

"But he wasn't, all he was doing was reaching for his inhaler" said Ryota

"Come on, I was scared for my life, I panicked, I was paranoid, you gotta understand" said Matasami

"Understand or not, it's time to move on to punishment" said Monokuma

"Punishment? You mean...EXECUTION?!" asked Matasami

"Exactly" said Monokuma

"Wait, come on, if you guys were in my situation, you would have done the same thing, I'm not a murderer, I swear" said Matasami

"Yes, yes, we're all very glad to hear that, but rules are rules, you killed and got caught which means you die" said Monokuma

"Please no" said Matasami

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Magician, Matasami Hajimitsu" said Monokuma

"Wait, you said if we killed someone then you'd tell us what happened to our family, so what happened to mine? Is my mother okay? My little brother? My dog? What happened to them?" asked Matasami

"Now then, let's give it everything we got! IT'S...PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME" said Monokuma

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Matasami

Monokuma pulled out a small gavel and used it to press a small red button in front of him.

* * *

 

**GAME OVER**

**MATASAMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT**

_The lights died down in the courtroom, Matasami had fear in his eyes, from out of nowhere, cold metal wrapped around Matasami's neck, and a chain pulled him out of the courtroom to a room with a sign above the door reading 'OCCUPIED'_

**THE BOX OF WONDER**

**ULTIMATE MAGICIAN MATASAMI HAJIMITSU-EXECUTED**

_The chain dragged Matasami to a large box covered in stars and question marks, Monokuma, dressed as Houdini, closed the box and walked away as the box was skewered with several swords, Monokuma soon removed the swords, which were covered in blood, Monokuma opened the box to the other students, who looked at the contents in fear and disgust._

* * *

 

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL EXTREEEEEME!!! I FEEL THE ADRENALINE COURSING THROUGH ME LIKE LIGHTNING" shouted Monokuma

Everyone looked on in shock

"This...is horrible" said Shiori

"Come now, it's not so bad once you get used to it, abandon all hope of seeing the light of day again and you'll be fine, promise...of course, now that I hear myself say it out loud, it does sound pretty cruel" said Monokuma

"I can't believe it" said Masaru

"Well you should, he committed murder so he paid the price" said Monokuma

"Screw you, this is all your fault, from the very beginning it was all YOUR FAULT" said Masaru

Masaru went to attack Monokuma, only for Aya to hold him back.

"Don't lose it Masaru, you'll just get killed too" said Masaru

"Worth it" said Masaru

"Don't Masaru, trust me, it won't be worth it" said Naoki

"It's true, you die and that's it for you, I die and I come back" said Monokuma

Masaru stopped his thoughts of attacking Monokuma.

"Wow, I really thought you were gonna pummel me there, oh well, maybe next time" said Monokuma

==Later==

Masaru was in his bedroom, he heard a knock at the door. He answered to see Aya

"Hey Masaru" said Aya

"Hey Aya, what are you doing here?" asked Masaru

"I came to see if you're doing alright" said Aya

"I've been better, but I'll be fine" said Masaru

"Good to know" said Aya

"Hey, thanks for holding me back earlier, you were right to do that" said Masaru

"Well, I didn't want to see another friend die" said Aya

"Me either" said Masaru

"Well, I better get back to my room" said Aya

"Okay, see ya tomorrow" said Masaru

Aya returned to her dorm, unaware that someone was watching her from behind a corner, someone dressed in a large white overcoat and a creepy looking black mask.

 


End file.
